


don't wanna forget how your voice sounds

by SmugglerofSass



Series: Allya 'Verse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Han is a closet force sensitive, Talliah is mentioned but she's dead, immediately after the battle of yavin, just dont tell him, theres so much foreshadowing here im sorry, this is essentially a force vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugglerofSass/pseuds/SmugglerofSass
Summary: The night after the Battle of Yavin, Han dreams, of his past and future.





	don't wanna forget how your voice sounds

When he finally sleeps after the battle of Yavin he dreams of Talliah. 

It has been - so long since he dreamt of her, he’s not even completely sure he dreamt of her when she was alive, she seems so distant to him now he has to remind himself she was real sometimes. 

He wakes in the early hours of the morning, unsure how much sleep he’s had, sure that Talliah is next to him. When he finds nothing but his own rumpled sheets he’s confused, disoriented - 

Was she real?

\- he finds himself in the doorway of Allya’s room, not really sure how he got there, but he had to be sure. 

Allya sleeps, curled around a stuffed toy, the blanket Malla made her undisturbed, she was a still sleeper. Reassured and more aware of himself - Allya was fine and asleep in her bed, Talliah had been real, not just a ghost made to haunt him - he crawls back into bed. He’s only just closed his eyes and -

\- and his mother is there, tracing her fingers over his palm, smiling. 

“You will know love, Han.”

The image twists, his mother replaced with a figure he doesn’t know - “You will know pain, unimaginable -”

He hears laughter, turns and finds Lando and Talliah. Lando leans in but Talliah turns away, alerted to his presence, and smiles, moving towards him - 

“Han!”

\- behind her Lando’s face falls before he raises his head to meet Han’s eyes, face dark with anger. 

“You killed her,” he says. 

And like that, Talliah evaporates under his outstretched fingers. 

“You killed her!” Lando repeats, volume rising. 

“Gods, I love you.”

He turns and there is - the princess? - lying in the mussed up sheets of his bunk, grinning. 

“Your worship?” he asks, confused, incredulous, trying to step closer, but he doesn’t made it before-

“Dad!” 

Allya is rushing towards him, grown and dressed in - is she graduating from school? 

“Congratulations, General Solo-” 

Allya is replaced with a doctor who immediately becomes a  _different_  doctor, one he vageuly recognizes and -

“Congratulations, sir-”

He’s holding Allya, the day she was born and -

He’s still looking at Allya but older now, tucked into a hospital bed next to the Princess, grinning as she peers over Leia’s shoulder at a baby. The Princess looks up at him, smiling-

A man in uniform stares him down. 

“You don’t deserve her.”

The man is replaced by a kinder looking one -

“Take care of her.”

Malla, holding the Princess’ shoulders -

“Take care of him.”

His mother, pressing her pendant into his hand -

“You have to run, Han.”

Chewie, furious and roaring at him -

“Now is  _not_ the time to run,  _Cub!”_

Suddenly Talliah is in his face, shaking him and he hears her voice more clearly than he’s heard it since she died -

“Han. Wake. Up.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic forced me to decide Han is force sensitive in this verse. Hit me up with thoughts or questions, I'm always open to them. {Tumblr - SmugglerofSass)   
> (Title from Fall Out Boy's Dance Dance.)


End file.
